


Married Life

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you please do one about daily life being married to Chuck/Balthazar/Gabriel (either one)? And can it please be smutty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For this fic, D/N stands for daughter’s name and S/N stands for son’s name.

Warnings: Language, smut, one mention of biting

Fic:

Soft lips move against the skin at the crook of your neck, bringing you out of your sleep. “Morning,” you mumble sleepily.

“Good morning my darling wife,” Balthazar mumbles against your skin. His hands trail along your body making you shiver. “Are you cold Love?” Balthazar asks.

“Unh-uh,” you say as you twist in his arms. You turn to face him and you caress his cheek, bringing his lips to yours. Balthazar wraps his arms around you, kissing you slowly and lazily. You press your hands against his chest and push him against the bed, looking over at the clock on the nightstand; 5:42 glows brightly in red. Good, the kids would still be asleep.

“It’s so early,” you mockingly groan, even though you didn’t really mind. You move to straddle Balthazar’s lap and his hands grab your waist, pulling you down against him. A groan passes your lips at the feeling of his hard cock pressed against your core.

“I needed you,” Balthazar says playfully.

“When you say ‘needed’ that means you don’t need me anymore right?” you tease, “I guess I’m going back to sleep.” You move to the side, but Balthazar pulls you back to him, your body resting above his.

“I still need you,” Balthazar whispers in your ear.

“Mmm, that’s better,” you hum. You let your fingers trail down his bare chest as your lips meet his neck. Balthazar’s hands press against your lower back, rocking you down against him. You both moan as his hard cock slides through your damp folds.

Balthazar’s lips meet your own and you grind yourself hard against him. “Oh fuck,” Balthazar groans loudly.

“Shhh,” you shush him, placing your hand over his mouth, “Don’t wake up the kids.” Balthazar grumbles something under his breath. “Gonna have to be quiet,” you mumble against his skin. You grind yourself hard against him and Balthazar draws his bottom lip between his teeth, trying his best to keep quiet.

“Need to be inside you,” he whispers. You nod your head and lift your hips, positioning yourself above Balthazar. Slowly you lower yourself onto his cock and sit up above him, placing your hands on his chest to steady yourself. You take him in to the hilt and wait a few moments before moving, relishing in the soft moans passing Balthazar’s lips.

You lazily lift and lower yourself a few times before Balthazar begins to get impatient. He grabs your ass and pulls you down. “Oh Balthazar!” you gasp loudly before slapping a hand over your mouth, your eyes going wide.

“Gonna have to be quiet,” Balthazar says, imitating your voice.

“I don’t sound like that,” you complain.

“No, you don’t,” Balthazar agrees, “You sound much better.” He lifts your hips and pulls you back down again, his cock slamming into you.

“Oh Balthazar,” you moan, a smile spreading across his face. He guides your hips over him, making you both moan. You drop down to your elbows and Balthazar leans up to kiss you. His hips thrust up to meet yours, pushing him deep inside you again and again.

You break the kiss and move your lips to his shoulder, using his body to muffle the sounds leaving your lips. Balthazar groans as he bites his lips, his thrusts become almost frantic as he fills you over and over. Pressure begins to build in your stomach as Balthazar’s cock twitches against your walls. His hands grip your hips tightly and he flips you over, giving him better leverage.

His cock slams into you, hitting your g-spot perfectly with each stroke and the knot in your stomach breaks. Your walls clench down around his cock and it sparks Balthazar’s orgasms. Balthazar bites down on your shoulder as his cock pulses and spills his seed inside you. Your back arches off the bed, pressing your body firmly against his and you have to bite your lip to keep from crying out. His orgasm prolongs his and vice versa.

Balthazar kisses your lips just as you begin to come down from your high, his hands gently caressing your body. “I love you,” Balthazar whispers as his lips gently soothe the bite mark on your neck. His grace skims your skin, healing the mark.

Balthazar pulls himself from you and moves to your side. He waves his hand, cleaning you up before he wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him. “I love you too,” you respond as you snuggle up against him. His hands dance along your skin, lulling you back to sleep.

When you wake, you find yourself in an oversized shirt and pajama pants, your kids jumping on the bed. “Mommy! Daddy! Get up!” they exclaim.

“We’re up,” you yawn as you rub the sleep from your eyes. D/N crawls into your lap and wraps her arms around your neck and you hug her back tightly. The five year old then throws herself at Balthazar, hugging him as S/N comes to give you a hug.

“It’s time for breakfast,” the seven year old boy says as he pulls your hand, “Come on Mommy.”

“Yeah, come on Mommy,” Balthazar echoes as he scoops up both children easily and throws them over his shoulders. D/N squeals in delight while S/N complains about how he’s too old for this form of torture. You chuckle as you follow your family down the hall to the kitchen.

“So, what do we want for breakfast?” you ask. They list off a whole buffet worth of food and you laugh, “Waffles and pancakes?”

“And syrup!” D/N adds.

“This sounds like a menu created by your Uncle Gabe,” Balthazar says, “I don’t think you have time to eat everything before the two of you have to go to school.”

“Today is Saturday,” S/N says smugly, “We don’t have school.”

“Is it Saturday already?” Balthazar asks, “Can I send you off to school anyway?”

“No!” both kids cry out at the same time.

“Don’t worry, Daddy’s just kidding,” you reassure them, “Now come help me make breakfast.” The two children rush over to the counter and stand on their tippy toes, trying to help. You tell Balthazar the ingredients you need and he pulls them out of the fridge and cabinets. Even though your children were half angel, you wanted to teach them the importance of doing things for themselves, such as cooking. You didn’t want them to rely on grace for everything.

You work as a team to get breakfast cooked, a small food fight breaking out when S/N decides to throw pancake batter at his sister. “You’ve got something Love,” Balthazar says, pointing to his own face to show you where you have a spot of batter on your own face. You rub the spot and Balthazar laughs. “You missed,” he says before leaning in to kiss the corner of your mouth and clean the batter from your skin.

“Eewww,” you hear S/N complain, making you laugh. The four of you finish up cooking and finally sit down to eat.

“More syrup!” D/N shouts as Balthazar pours a little bit of syrup onto her pancakes. He pours a little more, earning the response of 'More syrup!’

“I think that’s enough Sweetheart,” Balthazar says, “Anymore and your pancakes will be swimming in syrup.”

“Can I have whip cream?” she asks.

“You’ve got plenty of sugar on your plate already,” you tell her gently, “You’re gonna be so hyper later.” D/N tries to look as innocent as possible while trying to hold back a wicked grin.

“I think sugar runs through your veins,” Balthazar jokes. The four of you talk about plans for the weekend as you eat breakfast. S/N suggests going to the park and you all agree. The kids help clean up the plates as quickly as they can before they run off to get cleaned up. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say D/N is actually Gabe’s daughter,” Balthazar says as he moves to stand behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. You finish up drying the dishes and turn in his arms.

“You know she’s not,” you tell him.

“Which is exactly why I said 'if I didn’t know any better,’” Balthazar says. He leans in to kiss your lips gently. “Trust me, I know she’s mine,” he whispers. You smile and melt into the kiss before pulling back slightly.

“We should go get ready,” you mumble against his lips, “I don’t think the kids would be very happy if they walked in on us like this.” Without missing a beat, Balthazar snaps his fingers and cleans you both up, earning an eye roll from you. You kiss him deeply one last time before pulling away to gather up some items you might need for the park.

When everyone is ready to go, you open the door and usher everyone out. Balthazar takes your hand as you walk down the street, your children running and playing not far ahead. Upon reaching the park, the kids see some of their friends and ask if they can go play.

“Of course,” you tell them.

“Just stay where we can see you,” Balthazar says. He was always protective of the kids, especially since they had a hunter for a mother and an angel for a father. You let the kids run off while you and Balthazar move to sit on the grass nearby.

You sit on your hip and place a hand against the blanket to support yourself. Balthazar sits behind you, mirroring your position. His chin comes to rest on your shoulder as you both watch your children play happily. Balthazar kisses your neck chastely before his lips move to your ear.

“Let’s have another one,” Balthazar whispers.

“A baby?” you ask, surprised by his sudden suggestion.

“Uh-huh,” Balthazar replies simply, “If you’d like to have another one that is. I can stop using my grace to prevent pregnancy.”

“I don’t know,” you tease, “I mean I’m not sure if I could put up with another of your kids. Maybe if it was Gabe’s …”

“Trust me,” Balthazar says, “If my kids are bad, Gabe’s would be a thousand times worse.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we?” you laugh.

“So, should we?” Balthazar asks, “Have another child I mean?”

“I think I’d like that,” you say, earning a wide smile from Balthazar. You lean back and kiss Balthazar’s lips before a shout of 'Mom! Dad!’ catches your attention. You look to where the sound came from to see S/N pulling D/N by the hand, a scrape on her elbow and tears running down her face.

“What happened Sweetheart?” Balthazar asks, shifting so that D/N can run into his arms.

“She fell,” S/N says, “I didn’t know what to do.”

“It hurts Daddy,” D/N cries.

“I know Sweetheart,” Balthazar says. He wipes the tears from her face before he brings her elbow up to his lips. He kisses the wound and it begins to heal.

“I thought you said not to do that where people can see,” D/N says between sniffles.

“It’s our little secret,” Balthazar says quietly. D/N grins and you hold your arms out to her. She rushes to you and you rummage around in your purse, searching for a Band-Aid. You pull one out and stick it to her elbow.

“Just so people don’t suspect,” you say. As soon as the situation is handled, you thank S/N for taking care of D/N and send the kids back out to play. “You’re a great father,” you tell Balthazar.

“Damn right I am,” Balthazar brags, earning a laugh from you, “And you’re the perfect mother.” You snuggle back against him and relax for a time before the kids begin to get hungry. You call them over for lunch and have a picnic before the kids beg you to play with them. They decide they want to play Frisbee and you happily agree. The game begins friendly enough, but it soon turns into a game of ‘keep the Frisbee away from Balthazar.’ 

The four of you play your games, ranging from Frisbee to tag, until it gets to be dinner time. D/N begins to get tired so Balthazar scoops her up, carrying her home as you take S/N’s hand. Balthazar makes some pizza appear and the four of you sit around the table, listening to stories about what the kids had played while they were on the playground.

After dinner, you all move to the living room and curl up on the couch to watch a movie. After a while, the kids begin to drift off to sleep. D/N drifts off quickly, but S/N fights the urge to close his eyes. By the time the movie is over, the kids are both asleep. You pick up D/N and carry her to the kid’s room while Balthazar does the same for S/N.

You tuck in the children, one after the other, pulling up the sheets and kissing their foreheads, Balthazar doing the same. The two of you say goodnight to the kids before turning off the light and shutting the door. Balthazar takes your hand and spins you around before pulling you to him.

“So, about making another baby …” Balthazar lets his words trail off. You smirk and fist a hand in his shirt before dragging him down the hall. He pulls you back to him and his lips crash against yours as you reach your bedroom. Balthazar pushes the door shut before pushing you back against it.

“Still have to be quiet,” you tell him, afraid of waking up the kids.

“You know,” Balthazar says before snapping his fingers, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner.” As far as you could tell, nothing had changed.

“What exactly did you do?” you question.

“Think of it as a two way mirror for sound,” he explains, “We can hear anything going on outside, but any sound made in this room stays in this room.”

“So essentially, you sound proofed the bedroom,” you surmise.

“Essentially,” Balthazar says, “So we can be as loud as we want.”

You moan loudly as Balthazar leans down and sucks on the skin of your neck. Frantically, you work at the buttons of his shirt, trying to get him naked as quickly as possible. Balthazar leads you to the bed amidst a flurry of clothing, leaving you naked as Balthazar places you against the mattress.

He kisses up your thighs and abdomen before he takes one of your breasts in each of his hands. His lips suck one nipple into his mouth as he kneads and squeezes the flesh. Quiet moans and whimpers escape your lips all the while.

“Come on Y/N,” Balthazar says, “I want to hear how I make you feel. Let me hear what I do to you.” He sucks your other nipple into his mouth and his eyes meet yours.

“Oh, Balthazar,” you moan loudly. His lips move to your neck as he settles himself between your legs. You rock your hips up and groan at the feel of his hardened cock pressing against your clit. Balthazar smirks against your skin as he rocks his hips against you, sliding his cock through your slick folds.

“Like that, don’t you?” Balthazar groans.

“Yes, Balthazar please,” you beg. He nips at your skin and continues teasing you.

“You want me?” Balthazar questions, “Because I recall you saying you wanted to have my brother’s child instead of mine.”

“I was only joking,” you tell him, “You know that.”

“Perhaps,” Balthazar says, grinding himself against you, “But I want to hear how much you want me.” The tip of his cock teases your clit and entrance, driving you mad.

“Please, Balthazar, I need you,” you beg, “Need to feel you inside me.”

“That’s a start,” Balthazar groans. You could tell the teasing was getting to him just as much as it was getting to you.

“I want you,” you moan, clutching at his shoulders, “I always have. I love you Balthazar; I married you for a reason. I married you, not someone else. Please, I need you.”

With that, Balthazar snaps. He thrusts into you, filling your aching core in one swift stroke. You back arches and you cry out as he fills you, his hard, thick cock hitting all the right spots. “Feels so good to be inside you,” Balthazar groans in your ear.

Gasps, moans, and groans escape your lips as he thrusts slow and deep. He hooks a hand behind your knee and draws your leg around his waist. The new angle has him hitting new spots that make your stomach twist in pleasure. He intersperses slow, deep thrusts with quick, shallow ones. “Oh yes,” you moan, “Balthazar yes!”

Your moans egg him on and his pace increases. “Need to feel you cum,” Balthazar grunts. You moan and whimper under his touch. His free hand takes one of yours and presses it back against the bed as he laces his fingers with yours. You wrap your other leg around his waist and hook your feet together, taking him deep with each roll of his hips.

Your stomach coils tighter and tighter with each of his perfect thrusts until the knot in your stomach snaps. “Oh fuck, Balthazar!” you shout as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock. You squeeze his hand as you grip his shoulder tight.

“Y/N!” Balthazar shouts as he meets his end, spilling his seed deep inside you. His lips crash sloppily against yours as his thrusts slowly come to an end. “Oh Y/N,” Balthazar groans, his cock slowly sliding out of you. “I love you, you know that right?” he asks.

“I know,” you tease as you cuddle up against him, “That’s why I married you.” Balthazar chuckles as he slides his arms around you and holds you close. “I love you too,” you whisper. Balthazar runs a thumb along your cheekbone before his lips meet yours. You melt into the kiss as sleep begins to take you over.


End file.
